In a wireless terminal, e.g., cell phone, an image distortion is a key impairment that impacts qualities of a transmitting signal or a receiving signal. The image distortion comprises a frequency based distortion.
Typically, a frequency independent image is a dominant factor and is commonly corrected through calibration in a communication system. There are many articles and references that reflect a focus on reducing the frequency independent image. These efforts reduce frequency based distortion. However, as the demand of higher data throughput increases, however, there is a need to further reduce distortion.